One Year Exactly Challenge
by MusicChannySkyscraper
Summary: I'm posting my very first challenge, where the theme is One Year Exactly! Results are up! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! **

**Now, before I go on with what I have to say, I have an announcement…**

**It has been ONE YEAR EXACTLY since my obsession with SWAC began! WHOOT! *has a little party***

**Anyways… because it has been ONE YEAR EXACTLY, I thought I would finally post my very first challenge! And, I thought I'd make it themed to the whole ONE YEAR EXACTLY thing… **

**So… your challenge for this is to make a story based on the theme "ONE YEAR EXACTLY"… See what I did there? Ha, Marshall moment…**

**So, here are the rules…**

**- Must be based on that theme above, if you missed it, the theme is One Year Exactly :)**

**- Must be SWAC, as this is a SWAC contest, but it can be a crossover. PM me if you want to do a crossover, and tell me what you want to cross it over with. I'll tell you whether you can do it or not.**

**- Must involve Channy, but can involve any other SWAC couple if you want (Tawnico, Meldy, Chawni, Sonnico, etc…)**

**- It can be any genre, except Horror – I'm not a scary story person, so sorry.**

**- It can be any rating between K and T – NO M's, because this is a kid's show you're writing about, people!**

**- Can either be a one-shot/two-shot or a multi-chap, but if it's a multi-chap, try and get it finished for the closing date, so it'll make it easier for me to judge. **

**- You can sign up any time between today (10****th**** September 2011) to 10****th**** October 2011.**

**- All entries must be on FanFiction by the closing date – 10****th**** November 2011 – which, according to my profile, will be my first anniversary of being a member on FanFiction! :D I will post the results on 17****th**** November 2011, so it gives me time to think about it.**

**- When you post your entry, put "for MusicChannySkyscraper's One Year Exactly Challenge" in the summary and PM me that your entry is up. **

**I suck at prizes, but here they are!**

**1****st**** prize – Favourite author, a review on every chapter of whichever of your stories you want, and I will write you a one-shot dedicated to you! I will also dedicate a chapter of one of my most popular stories, either Living with My Sonshine or Quite The Opposite, to you!**

**2****nd**** prize – Favourite author, a review on every chapter of whichever of your stories you want, and I will dedicate a chapter of either Living with My Sonshine or Quite The Opposite to you!**

**3****rd**** prize – Favourite author, and a chapter of Living with My Sonshine or Quite The Opposite dedicated to you!**

**Every entry will get a mention in the final chapter of Living with My Sonshine, which is soon to come!**

**Any questions, please review or PM me. Please either review or PM to tell me that you are taking part in the challenge, and I'll check it out when you post it!**

**And just a quick hint. If there's one thing I wanna see in the entries, it's creativity. This will be a big thing I will be noticing. Since the theme is "One Year Exactly", you can do anything you want with that. It could be your own re-write of Sonny's first year at So Random, or it could be Sonny and Chad's first anniversary… but I'm hoping you can be a little more creative than that. Go for something that no-one else will think of writing about… that'll get you more points! **

**I will not take too much interest in how many reviews your entry has… but I will want to check out what people have said about your story in their reviews. When I take reviews into consideration when choosing the winners, it will not be the quantity of the reviews but the quality of the reviews. **

**Remember to PM me if you have any questions. I can't wait to see what you guys come up with!**

**~Amy x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Wow! I am so glad of the entries I got for this challenge! 10 entries! Amazing! :D **

**Okay, now, to recap…**

**Entries So Far…**

**alexsonny14 – Story published. A one-shot called You and I Forever.**

**iSarah – story published. Multi-chapter, not yet finished, called 12 Months, 12 Ways.**

**LiVe. WrItE. LoVe. CoUrNtEy – **

**TheRandomWizard23 – **

**Starry'End – **

**IWant9Lives2Live – **

**Man-Suz-She – **

**smilingatthetv – **

**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate – **

**pianoxgirl – **

**So… those stories that have already been posted, thank you! Everyone, go read those stories! And review – that will help me make my decision! Thank you xx**

**Also, those who haven't yet posted, don't worry! You have plenty of time – the closing date is 10****th**** November! :) **

**And, if you haven't signed up yet, fear not also! You have plenty of time – the sign up closing date is 10****th**** October, so about 13 days left to make your decision.**

**Now, something I forgot to mention in the last chapter. Your story CAN be a song-fic, by all means. Tell me which song it is based on and I will do my best to find the song and listen to it! :D**

**So… I think that's it! I'm still accepting entries, so if you haven't entered yet but want to, just PM me or review. If you haven't posted yet, remember to PM me when you do!**

**Okay… see y'all! :D**

**~Amy x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, guys! That is IT! Entries for this contest are over! You can no longer apply, unless you really really want to, and I'll try and pull a few strings for you. **

**The final contestants (?) are…**

_**alexsonny14**_

_**iSarahh **_

_**smilingatthetv **_

_**LiVe. WrItE. LoVe. CoUrTnEy.**_

_**TheRandomWizard23 **_

_**Starry'End **_

_**IWant9Lives2Live **_

_**Man-Suz-She **_

_**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate **_

_**CherriesR4Me **_

_**MiiMyselfandTime **_

_**xXSimplyAliceXx **_

_**pianoxgirl**_

**So, those of you who have already posted your stories, thank you so much! If you haven't yet, you have until 10****th**** November 2011. Please get them up asap so I and your readers can judge them!**

**Thanks so much, can't wait to see your posts! **

**~Amy x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Okay, you can throw things at me for being so late with this reminder (no bricks, please), but my One Year Exactly Challenge has, uh, two-ish days. I will close the contest 11:30pm-12:00am (GMT -8, US Pacific Time). **

**I hope those of you who haven't been able to get them up can get them up by then!**

**I can't wait to see the final entries! And just a reminder, check out my profile where you can see the entries so far… and have a read, and review them! I need a little help, because there really are some AMAZING stories so far :D**

**Love you all.**

**~Amy x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! Yes, I'm here, as promised :P for me, at the moment, it's 11:35 GMT-8? Yay me :D**

**Okay, so I've decided that, since not everyone has been able to post-finish their stories, I'll give you all one more week! I know, I'm so nice :P**

**So, the actual closing date will now be 17th November, and I'll announce the results the 24th. **

**Good luck guys! I'll PM everyone who hasn't yet finished, just to check you're still able to write…**

**I can't wait for your entries! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Okay, it's official – this contest is closed!**

**Thanks to the entries – **

_**alexsonny14 - You and I Forever. **_

_**iSarahh - 12 Months, 12 Ways.**_

_**smilingatthetv - She Waited. **_

_**xXSimplyAliceXx - 365 Days to Win Sonny Munroe.**_

_**youheapslovei - Sandwiches.**_

_**TheRandomWizard23 - Why Did I Let Her Go?**_

_**iWant9Lives2Live – One Year At A Time**_

_**paigee. yovoff – After All of This Time**_

**Tell me if I've missed any out, but that's all the entries I remember getting! I've read quite a few of them, and there are some amazing stories in there! So, go read and review them to help with my decision! :D**

**Those of you who haven't got in your stories, PM me about it if you want, and if you are able to finish your story by Tuesday I may consider putting it in the running. **

**And those multi-chaps that weren't finished, please do continue them! Coz I'll sure continue reading them! :D**

**Okay then, I'll see you guys on Thursday for the big revealing of the winners! :D**

**~Amy x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So, here they come… the winners! I must apologise that I didn't update this yesterday… blame all the awesome stories and my tendency to be very indecisive. But, here they are! :D **

**Okay, so first of all, I want to say. These stories were all AWESOME. And I'm not just saying that… they truly were. I had to read them all over again, a few minutes ago, just to check. And then, when I did, I knew the winners, meh, faintly. You all deserve a round of applause! *imaginary audience applauds all entries*. **

**Alright. First up… 3rd place! Now, this one I found difficult – it was between two people. But, I came to my decision. The third place winner, the winner of a favourite author and a chapter of LWMS or QTO dedicated to them… is…**

…

**SMILINGATTHETV AND HER STORY 'SHE WAITED'! It was so sweet… perfectly Channy, and such a sweet little storyline… I loved it :D Congrats, hun! **

**Next up, 2nd place! So, favourite author, a review on every chapter of whichever of this person's stories and a dedication in QTO or LWMS goes to…**

…

**THESARAHSTAR AND HER STORY 12 MONTHS, 12 WAYS! There was SOOOOO much Channy fluff, in every chapter. I like, DIED, it was so cute. Sad she couldn't finish it… Sarah, you gotta finish that story! Or I'll cry :'( And just realised, I review all your stories anyway... huh... I'll think of something else for ya, 'kay? :P**

**And finally, 1st place! This story was imaginative, different, and totally awesome! And, of course, was PACKED with awesome Channy-ness, with a little Tawnico in there too, which was cute. I loved it :D And so, that person, the winner of One Year Exactly Challenge, favourite author, a review on every chapter of one of their stories, a one-shot dedicated to them, and a dedication in QTO or LWMS… is…**

…

…

…

**YOUHEAPSLOVEI WITH HER STORY SANDWICHES! If you haven't read it, go read it now! Honey, that story was SOOOOO amazing! I loved how you had all that CHANNY! It had its sweet moments and it's dramatic moments, and I do love drama and fluff, so the fact you put both of those in… well done, really! You deserve it! :D**

**Everyone else, thank you so, so much for entering. Every entry made me smile – every one was unique and awesome in their own way. I loved them all! **

**So, those winners, I will PM you tomorrow for your one-shots and stuff… I'm too tired to do it tonight and I'm trying to update NSLFF (I know, right? It's been so LONG!) **

**Huggles!**

**~Amy x**


End file.
